


their rhythm

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Analingus, Begging, Bottom John Egbert, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Earth C (Homestuck), Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gift Exchange, Homestuck - Freeform, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Prostate Milking, Sweet, Top Dave Strider, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, johndave - Freeform, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Hello, Earth to Egbert. Did I break you?” he suddenly heard Dave say, with a small laugh afterward that made him smile.“Sorry Dave, I just got lost in it all. You’re so beautiful that I just can’t believe it.”
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Drone Season 2020





	their rhythm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cirrocumulusfloccus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirrocumulusfloccus/gifts).



> This is a gift for Cirrocumulusbuttons for the Drone Season gift exchange! It was so much fun to write this piece for you and I hope you enjoy it!

John and Dave’s relationship was one that had been predicted for a long time by everyone, yet both of them were stubborn enough and tried to deny their feelings for each other from an extremely long time, afraid to ruin their friendship if they confessed. And it had been going on for so long that it wasn’t even funny anymore.

It had taken them extremely long to get together, so long so that their friends had began to bet on what _year_ one of them could confess, but at the end of the day, John had decided to take one for the team (or well, himself) and confess to Dave, who had happily accepted, telling John that he loved him too. After everything, when they looked back at how they had acted over the years, it had been so obvious, and they had both been a pair of dumb gays that had missed every single hint, every single time. It was practically a miracle that they had gotten together at the end, with the way they were, but now, neither of them could be happier.

John and Dave began to do everything a regular couple did. Movie dates (mainly ironically good yet extremely bad action movies) in the city, dinners both at home and in fancy restaurants, going on long walks in the park, visiting the aquarium, just spending time together and cuddling while talking about life, and so much more. Now as adults, they were doing all the things they missed out on as teens, exploring uncharted territories together, and they couldn’t be happier.

After all, they were doing everything _together._

And three months into the relationship, the quick pecks on the lips, the shy hand holding, and John snoring loudly as he fell asleep on Dave’s shoulder was traded for the more _intimate_ acts of deep kissing and the occasional touch of each others butts.

But each time they had gone that far, that had been the end of it, and they had gone back to just cuddling and talking, not wanting to go any further at that moment, still not ready to take the next big step in the relationship that was their first time. To them, sex meant so much, and they wanted to be ready mentally, and for their first time to be something they remembered when they looked back to the start of their relationship. They didn’t have a date for _when_ it would happen, but agreed that it would happen when it simply happened, a time when it just felt right, and they were in the right mood.

And that time, was now, today, as they were sitting on Dave’s bed, with Dave helping John take off his shirt, exposing his bare chest. He threw the shirt aside and let his fingers carefully run down the side of his torso and moved up to gently touch his hardened nipples, causing John to open his mouth and half heartedly trying to hide a moan, it turning into a light whimper.

“Did that feel good?” Dave asked before looking down, seeing a small tent in John’s pants, a sign of arousal. “We can stop now if you want, I don’t wanna accidentally go too far with you.”

“No, it’s fine, I’m ready, it just took me by surprise. And yeah, it felt really good.” was John’s answer, and Dave nodded again before he leaned forward, and their lips pressed together. 

And, it was a really nice kiss.

It was Dave who was the more forward one, mostly because John didn’t really know where to start, relationships were new to him and he didn’t want to accidentally mess it up, so he was happy that Dave was the more forward one. He was the one leaning forward, the one that made the motions with his mouth that John tried to mimic the best he could while a heat began to grow through all of his body, while a warmth made itself present in his pants along with a slight pain as his erect penis was pressing against his tight pants. So, he took one of Dave’s hands in his own and guided it downwards, and he immediately understood it.

The few seconds it took for Dave to unbuckle his pants for him was a form of torture, it felt like his fingers would never find their way towards the buttons, and when they finally did and he heard the sound, followed by suddenly having a lot more space when Dave pulled them down, he whimpered once more. Dave had pulled down his boxers too, leaving is erection out in the open, and in full view for Dave. He was already more than half hard with some precum leaking at his tip.

He looked up into Dave’s eyes, his shades having been discarded long ago on the nightstand, and he saw the warm and happy look in his eyes as he helped to pull down everything completely and throw it to the side, leaving John completely nude while Dave was still fully closed. John wanted nothing more than for him to just strip out of his clothes and reveal himself in full too, he wanted to see what his boyfriend looked like everywhere, before they moved on the explore each other in the most intimate of ways.

  
“I think it’s time I strip too, don’t you think?” he said, laughing, and John couldn’t help but smile, desire in all of him.

“Please do. I’m curious about how you look, all of you.”

“Well, then I won’t keep you waiting.”

He jumped a step backwards on the bed and then took off his shirt, threw it to the side, and then did the same with his pants, socks and boxers. He was nude too, and John swore he had never seen anyone more pretty in his entire life. Dave’s delicate curves, the way his body was formed, the scars on his stomach from strifing in his youth, they were all part of Dave and made him who he was, which was the most gorgeous man on not only Earth C, but in the universe and all of the different timelines. He knew there would never be anyone else out there like Dave here, because he loved him from the deepest parts of his heart, all of him, and he knew he would never stop. If anything, his love for this man would only grow.

So, he just stared at him in disbelief for several seconds, not understanding how he could have gotten this lucky, for someone like Dave to love him back.

“Hello, Earth to Egbert. Did I break you?” he suddenly heard Dave say, with a small laugh afterward that made him smile.

“Sorry Dave, I just got lost in it all. You’re so beautiful that I just can’t believe it.”

“That’s just your horny brain thinking.”

“Trust me, I know the difference. I just love you so much, and I’m so lucky to have you by my side.”

There was a silence between them for a few seconds, until Dave leaned forward, letting one of his hands quickly run down John’s back in an almost ticklish sensation that caused him to shiver while his cock was becoming painfully hard. His whole body was hot and screaming at him to continue. To kiss Dave, to run his fingers all over his body, to laugh and talk and feel him _inside_ of him and…

“Do you want to continue?”

“Please.”

Dave nodded and pressed another kiss against John, and he was once again in heaven, but before he could purely indulge Dave pulled away again, way too early for him.

  
“I know we never talked about this before, but I think it’s best to do it now before we go any further, since this is pretty important when it comes to sex.” Dave said. “I’m a verse, I think, haven’t tried it or anything but you know, so I’m fine with the idea of doing whatever. But, do you have a preference? To top or bottom, I mean? It’s up to you to choose.”

It took John a few seconds to decide, even after he had gotten together with Dave he hadn’t really given the idea of who would top and bottom that much thought, but now it was happening and he was curious. He didn’t know what he liked, but hey, that was supposed to be the fun part, finding out together what they liked and didn’t like, so, he nodded.

“I think I want to try bottoming, if that’s okay with you.”

Dave nodded.

“Okay, then I’ll make sure to prep you properly before we continue, I’ve got lube and condoms in my drawer for that. Is that okay with you?”

John nodded.

“Yeah, it is.”

“Okay, then, can you lay down a bit and you know, spread your legs?”

Hearing those words made John’s face heat up, his mind finally registering what was happening, and suddenly he became a thousand times more embarrassed, even though both him and Dave were already naked, dicks in full view. But, he laid down, excitement overtaking embarrassment and spread his legs, and then saw how Dave gently positioned himself between them, coming closer and closer and… _ah_.

He let out a moan at the sudden pleasure of Dave’s warm tongue carefully playing around the rim of his anus. He used his hands to spread John’s legs further apart, and then put it in even deeper, the sudden pleasure and wetness causing him to swear. He had never known someone could feel so good from stimulation there, and the embarrassment quickly flushed away and was replaced by a growing need. He moaned Dave’s name, and let one of his hand stroke his cock, it was practically overflowing with precum and craved attention, and the combined feeling of his own hand over his familiar flesh with Dave’s tongue inside of him almost turned into too much, so, he let go of his cock, not wanting this to end too early. It hurt a bit to stop, his instincts telling him to continue and cum, but he knew he shouldn’t.

This was supposed to be his and Dave’s special first time, he would be able to come later, preferable in each other’s arms, a warm and tired embrace. So, he soldiered on, doing his best to keep up a steady pace as he was breathing, savoring the moment with Dave and all his sensitive nerve endings.

Then Dave stopped, and John was just about to groan and tell him to go back when he saw how Dave leaned towards his nightstand, opened the drawer, and then threw a bottle of lube onto the sheets, followed by an unopened pack of condoms.

Yes, it was happening, it was _actually_ happening soon!

“How are you feeling?”

“Great.”

He saw how Dave nodded.

“Okay, good to know. I’ll have to prep you a bit more before we keep going, is that okay?” he said, gesturing towards the lube and to his fingers, and John nodded back. He might not have had sex before, but he understood the importance of being prepared properly, especially when it came to anal sex.

“Yeah, go on please. I’m a bit excited.”

“Well, I’m certainly glad to hear that since we’re about to fuck.”

“Hey, you know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I do.”

Dave pressed a quick peck on to John’s lips, before pulling back and reaching for the bottle of lube on the bed, he saw how he opened it and placed some of the clear liquid onto his fingers, and then moved towards his opening. It felt cold and made him shiver for a split second, but he quickly got used to it, and let out a squirming sound as he felt Dave slightly insert one of his fingers into him. Slowly, making sure not to be too rough, their eyes were locked the entire time, and John saw the Dave was prepared to stop or pull out incase it felt weird.

Well, it felt weird, but not in a bad way. He wasn’t used to having anything up there, making trying all of the new things strange, but it was far from bad, rather, he wanted more of it. And soon, Dave’s entire finger was inside, and he felt how he slightly hooked it as he seemed to scrape against the tight walls, moving around slowly enough to not become too much, but quick enough for it to feel great.

“Fuck.”

“That’s what I’m trying to do, thanks for noticing.”

“Haha, very funny. Keep going.”

“Of course, do you want another finger?”

“Guess twice, of course I do.”

“Okay, here it comes.”

John felt how another finger carefully pressed against him, and then slowly entered and soon took its place against the other one, making him feel even fuller than before. He loved it, it was like he was feeling stuffed, and it made him long for experienced what it would feel like to have Dave’s cock inside of him. And he was about to beg for more when he felt Dave slowly begin to thrust the fingers inside of him, before speeding up little by little, before using his fingers to stretch him open.

John couldn’t help but moan, the heat inside of him literally becoming too much as Dave continued to use his fingers in such a magical way that made him squirm and his dick throb. He moved around, thrusted, and changed the pace and motions all the time, making it all felt new as the heat kept building up.

He wanted more, now.

“Stop.” John said, using the moment to finally take a deep breath as Dave stopped his movements, with fingers still inside of him. “I think I’m ready to take you now, with just a bit more lube.”

  
“Okay, let’s do it.”

John felt how Dave removed his fingers, and let out a quite groan as he suddenly felt so _empty_ , wanting the stimulation and the feeling of feeling full back, but he knew it would come back in tenfold soon. He had to grasp his dick and slowly stroke it to be able to withstand the time of being empty, especially since his entire body had already given in to desire, wanting more, and wanting it _now_. And time seemed to feel painfully slow when he watched Dave open the bag of condoms and take one out of the wrapper, and it felt like an eternity when he watched him put it over his dick.

And then it felt like another eternity when Dave put lube on it before putting the bottle aside, but then it finally happened. Dave leaned closer and positioned himself over him, holding his dick as he gently placed himself against opening. Just feeling him outside caused an adrenaline rush to flow through John’s veins, since everything was finally about to happen and he couldn’t be happier.

Then, he felt how Dave slowly tried to push himself inside, it going fairly easy with the help of the lube. He let out a loud moan as he was slowly being stretched open, while Dave’s dick was inches deep inside of him, much deeper and thicker than his feelings had managed to accomplish. And it felt like literal _heaven_ as well. And soon, everything was inside John, and Dave gave him a few seconds to adjust to his length while he was lying on top of John, giving him a happy smile before kissing him once more.

“You feel so great around my cock John, fuck. Can I move?”

“Please.”

He saw how Dave nodded, and then suddenly felt an emptiness and Dave slowly pulled out a bit, before slamming back in, a little quicker than he had pulled out, the sudden force and motion taking John with surprise. And then it happened again, he was gently thrusting in and out of him, and John couldn’t help but to wrap his arms around Dave’s neck, pulled him closer and into a kiss and the thrusting continued. He could feel how Dave’s cock was throbbing inside of him with each thrust, he seemed to get deeper inside of him with each one, and the intensity slowly became stronger, the heat inside of him screaming that it was the best feeling he had ever felt, and he was sharing this with Dave. Kissing him, running his fingers over his back while he was over him, thrusting. He moaned and laughed and couldn’t be happier that it was Dave he was doing this with, that it was their bodies that were pressed against each other as they were joined into one. They had set a pace that was the perfect one, not to quick but not too slow, because that would just be too painful and slowly drive them both insane.

No, _this_ was their rhythm.

And it felt like time had completely disappeared from them as they were lost in the moment, their orgasms slowly building up, Dave’s from thrusting into John that felt so tight around him, and John’s from having Dave inside of him, his thrusts hitting him all the right spots and stimulating his prostate. This was definitely something he wanted to feel again, to have Dave over him, feeling all of the warm and fuzzy feelings from having sex with the one man he loved so much.

He kissed him again, desperate for all the physical contact he could get, his tongue violently entering Dave’s mouth, their tongues too trying to find their own rhythm, the most pleasurable one as all the stimulation was slowly becoming too much. John could feel how Dave’s movements had changed to become more erratic and had a quicker pace, a sign that his needs were overpowering him, that he was close. And it was the same for John, he was sure it was about to happen at any second now. This was unlike any buildup he had felt before, this was way too intense and so different from coming from his dick alone.

He let out a sound that became a mixture of a moan and a helpless whimper.

“Dave, I’m gonna…”

“Good, I’ll keep going.”

“ _Mhm…_ ”

Dave sped up even more, and it made John hit the edge. All of his body tensed up as he felt the orgasm hit him, and he let out a half muffled scream as it all became too much. He moaned Dave’s name and pulled him closer towards him, the weight of his body over him feeling so nice as everything was at its most intense face. The orgasm lingered and then disappeared as quickly it had appeared, but Dave was still thrusting, and the overstimulation hit John so hard that his breathing became shallow.

“Fuck.”

“Just a few more… second.”

He was about to let out another scream when he felt Dave make one last thrust, the most hard and violent one yet, and then stopped the movements as he was deep inside of him. He cursed as his own orgasm hit him, and John felt the intense throbbing. They laid there for a few seconds, and once Dave’s orgasm was over, he quickly pulled out, took his condom off and threw it into the trash, he could empty it later.

As Dave was out of him, John suddenly felt how tired he was, exhausted and happy, and all of his muscles seemed to ache, so, he made himself comfortable in Dave’s bed, ready to take a nap.

He felt a kiss on his cheek, and as he turned around he saw Dave, his smile made him so gorgeous and John’s heart skipped a beat. He was so lucky to have him in his life.

“Do you mind having me as a cuddle buddy?”

“Come on, there’s room for both of us.”


End file.
